Surviving the Harem Life!
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: A teenage boy gets transferred to a new school, but little did he know, it was an all girls school. How will he survive in this hectic new school? Find out inside! Contains homework, biking, paintball, battles, humor, references, action, and more! Rated m for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: New Student!

**Hello new viewers and fans (can I call you guys fans? I've never had fans before) and welcome to one of my two new stories! This will be a bit of a wacky one, so hang on to you're butts! (shout out to whoever gets that reference! hint- Steven Spielberg) The story itself is formed from me throwing some anime and, uhhh, more ****_adultish _****ones. ( I don't know how people react to the H word, ya know? If you want me to leave the names of my inspirations, then tell me) So this story will have some plot of one, some plot of another, some characters of another, and so on. My other story will be a western (to show my love for Clint Eastwood movies), but that's for a different time. Now, as a forewarning, this story will be off the wall unrealistic, so I hope you don't mind. So, come on you reader, you reviewer, you enjoyer and SHINE! (name that song Hint- Pink Floyd, 1975(The lyrics are changed here))**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Dad!" I yelled.

"No problem son! Enjoy your new school! Love you!" My dad called out before speeding off.

"Love ya too, pops!" I yelled as the car disappeared around the bend.

Hello, my name is Zachary, and I was just transferred to a new school. I am a sophomore, but the private school I'm going to doesn't really run in grades divided by age. It's all just one big grade, or so the website said. I was an ok guy, never got into fights (as if 5' 6" is going to intimidate anyone), but had to move schools when my dad got a new job. Him and my mother are working as biologists in Kanto, so they dropped me off here on an island known as Eos where the school was located. I was going to train to be a better pokemon trainer, but I think my battling skill was good enough. I always was a self dependent person, maybe a little klutzy. Once, I accidentally thought my toothpaste was hair gel, and my dark blackish brown hair was stained white for weeks. They trust me to behave myself, so I'll be staying on campus for the next few school years. I didn't really mind, but the fact that my mother kept giggling at the school scared me a bit. I walked up to the school. 'Nice place.' I thought as I walked in through the doors. I followed the directions I had on my phone to the principals room. "Left here, then go here, then hang a right, yadadada." I said to myself. Soon I found myself standing before the doors of the office. I rapped on the door, paused a second, and then pushed my way in. "Hellooo?" I yelled in. Suddenly, the head of a woman peeked around the corner.

"Ah! Come in, come in!" She said in a slightly intimidating tone. "You must be the new student!"

"Y-yes ma'am. My name is Zachary Whittman."

"Hmmm. Well, Zac, if you don't mind, would you please fill this out?"

"Oh, uhh, sure." I said, taking the paper from her. "Thanks, uhh, Mrs..."

"Mrs. Robinson."

"Mrs. Robinson." I went to sit down at the other side of her desk, and grabbed a pen. Question one: What is your name? 'That's simple enough.' I thought as I wrote down my name. Question 2: Age? Question 3: Pokemon. Question 4: Body information (like a physical for sports). 'Was that really it? Oh well.' I questioned the questionnaire. I finished and handed her the paper. I noticed that she was looking at me oddly, as if there was something wrong with me.

"You are a boy, aren't you, Zac?" She asked me.

"Last time I checked." I joked with her. "Why, am I really that feminine?" I don't see how I could be confused with a girl. My voice was pretty deep for my age, and my hair was gelled. What girl gels her hair?"

"So I thought."

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, you see, Zac, this school is a girls only school, an-"

"Girls only? I knew my dad would screw this up."

"Oh, no! As a matter of fact, you're father and I where friends in high school. He choose this school because it has the best academic level for you."

"Good?"

"Actually, very good. Also, he signed you up for physical activity reasons."

"UUGH! I knew there was a catch!"

"Well, fortunately for you, the school day is just about over. Go get situated in your dorm, and follow your schedule for tomorrow." She said, handing me a sheet with my dorm number and schedule on it. I took the paper, thanked her, and then excused myself from her office. I walked to my dorm, lugging my baggage along. I was told to bring my personal belongings, which wasn't much. All I took was my Xbox 360, my GameCube, my PlayStation 3, clothes, and some albums and CD's. I finally reached the dorm, and unlocked the door. The room wasn't much: a bunk bed, two smaller beds, a medium flat screen, and two little loveseats (that's what their called, look it up). I decided to pull one of the beds over to the corner towards the TV and set up shop. I put my clothes in the drawers on my nightstand, and hooked up my Xbox. I changed my clothes into a white t-shirt, with a dark green hoodie and black sweatpants. I looked at my phone, and noticing how long was left off the night, decided to play some music. I popped in Guitar Hero II, and slipped the guitar out of its bag. I looked for one of my favorite songs. Once I found it, I slung the guitar on my shoulder, and started Carry On My Wayward Son. I felt compelled to sing, and decided to beside the fact that there was no need. I cleared my throat, and gave it a shot. (if you never heard this song, stop now and go listen to it!)

"Carry on my wayward son.  
There'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest.  
Don't you cry no more!"

I dove straight into the guitar solo on expert. I was going to go something I've rarely done before: 100%.

"Ah!"

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion!  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high."

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say."

"Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more!"

"Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know."

"On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say!"

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..."

"NO!"

I effortlessly plowed through the guitar solo, not even noticing the click open.

"Yeah, and I- AHHHHH!" Someone screamed. I whipped around to see three girls standing in the doorway.

"PERVERT!" One screamed. I was confused, as I though I had a dorm all to myself. The girl ran up to me and slugged me in the cheek, drawing blood.

"Owww! The hell's that for?" I asked, wiping the blood from my lip. She hit me again, this time a lot lower, and I sunk down, clenching my family jewels. She grabbed me by my hood and dragged me out of the room. The other two girls followed, one laughing her ass off, the other a little stunned and sympathetic. I tried to wriggle free of the girl's grasp, but I only managed to flip over onto my stomach and get a face full of pavement. Soon, pavement changed to ceramic, and then to carpet.

"What's wrong girls?" A familiar voice said.

"We found this boy snooping around in our dorm. Probably doing perverted things." She said as she shoved my forwards.

"Mrs. Robinson?" I said, putting names to voices.

"Yes, Zac. And Morgan, why are you assaulting our new student?"

"_He's _our new student!?"

"Yeah, didn't she just say that?" I said sarcastically.

"But this is a girls only school!"

"Was." Mrs. Robinson said. "His father and I go far back, so I let him in as a favor."

"But he can't even take half the classes!" Morgan retorted.

"Well he's of age to start learning." Mrs. Robinson said. "And he's staying. No butts about it. Now, Zac, run along. I have to have a word with these three." She said, scolding the three girls. I quickly left the room and sprinted back to the dorm. I shut of the game and stripped down for a shower. I grabbed a towel, and jumped into the shower. I always took very hot showers, so my cheek felt a little better as the water hit it. My nether regions still ached like hell, but there was not much I could do. I soaped up and cleaned off. I stepped out of the shower, and dried off. After slipping on some underwear and shorts, I decided to put an early night in. I fell into bed and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard as I was hit in the head by a pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." I said, grunting as I sat up. I was still sore from yesterday. I looked over at Morgan and tossed her pillow across the room to her.

"Thanks." She muttered. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine, really." I reassured her. I noticed she smiled a bit.

"But don't think I'm not going to mess with you."

"As long as you don't punch me." I joked. I took a look at my schedule. Up first today was Battling. 'Alright! Time to show off the team.' I thought as I grabbed my sling bag with my pokeballs in it. "So where is Battling?" I asked Morgan.

"Just follow me." She said. I got up and slipped on a pair of shorts and a shirt. I laced my shoes and headed out after her. We walked in silence until we reached an open field which housed the battlefields.

"So how will I get to know everyone?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. Mrs. Robinson had an assembly to introduce the school to you."

"Well that's... convenient."

"Anyway, lets get started." She said.

"Do we need supervised, or is it just a free battle?"

"There is no instructor. Just battle." She answered me. I looked around, waiting to battle. "Well, you going to battle, or just sit there with your thumb up your ass?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I said, taking my side. I noticed that a group was gathering around her. "Single or double?" I asked her.

"Single, 3 pokemon each."

"Alright! Lets go, Sully!" I yelled as my Serperior burst out of its ball, eager to fight. Out of all of my pokemon, he had the most seniority and experience. That, and he was my starter. He glanced at me with a smile before turning back to Morgan.

"Go, Francesca!" She called out as an elegant furret took the field.

"Alright Sully! Lets start off strong with a Leaf Blade!" I called out. Sully jumped up into the air, his tail glowing, and swung it down at the furret.

"Fran, counter it with a flamethrower!"

"Sully, split the stream with and Iron Tail and then Leaf Blade!" Sully swung his tail down through the fire, dispersing the flame. His tail began to glow again, and he slammed Fran hard with the Leaf Blade. The attack sent the furret into the ground. As the dust cleared, Sully was burned a bit, and Fran was unconscious in the crater the attack left.

"Oh no! Francesca, return!" Morgan cried. "You'll pay! Go, Amy!" She yelled as she released an ambipom.

"Sully, return!" I said, drawing out the pokemon. I put him back in my bag and fished out another ball. "Alright, slice em' up Blade!" My grovyle popped out of his ball. "Alright! X-Scissor and Brick Break! Go!" I commanded.

"Amy, Toxic, now!" The ambipom nimbly ran at Blade, and thrust an arm out. The arm connected, and the poison from the jab connected. Blade spun around and slashed out the leaves on his arms. Then, after he finished the slice, he chopped at Amy, connecting the Brick Break. Amy was launched into the ground, and fainted before she hit the ground. Blade landed expertly, but slowly faltered as his knees bucked and he fell over as the poison took affect. Both of us recalled our pokemon. With a determined look plastered on her face, she sent out a rhyperio named Rayna. I had confidence in my last choice. I pulled a pokeball out of my bag marked with a little flame.

"Go, Cinder!" I shouted as I released one of my most trusted pokemon.

"Cynda!" He shouted as he looked at me with his closed eyes. The girls around Morgan started to laugh at the fact that I put a cyndaquil against a ryperior.

"Rayna, Rock Blast!" The rhyperior raised its arm at Cinder, and fired a rock at an extreme velocity.

"Cinder! Lava Plume!" The little fire pokemon's back flared up, and grew so intense that it started to spew molten lava. The lava shot up and outwards, melting all of the incoming rocks. "Now plan OED!" Cinder nodded and his back exploded into a blazing inferno, raising the temperature around them to extreme heights. Everyone began to sweat, but Cinder kept it up. Then he grunted with effort as rocks shot out of the ground and fell all around the rhyperior, damaging it. Cinder then dove into the ground as his lava barrier diminished and a rock from the foes Rock Blast shattered the earth where he once stood. Tunneling underground, Cinder crept up on the unsuspecting pokemon. Suddenly, Cinder shot out of the ground and leapt up into Rayna's face. "Now Cinder! Double Kick!" I shouted as Cinder brought his little body's mass into the giant pokemon's face with a kick that sent it sailing into the ground. Rayna hit the ground with an earthshattering thud. Everyone gasped as Cinder landed on her head without breaking a sweat. "I think I win." I said as I strolled over to Morgan.

"Yeah, well wallow in glory all you want. Our pokemon have had enough for today. It's time we all get some exercise ourselves." Morgan said.

"Well, whatcha got?"

"I'm thinking... paintball." She said.

"Ok, how many people?"

"We'll say about 100."

"That's a lot. Teams?"

"Well, Zac, you know its only fair for boys against girls."

* * *

_OED- Overheat, Eruption, Dig. Cinder's signature combo. Usually met with a random move after dig. _

* * *

**Long chapter, huh? Well lets recap. Zac gets sent to an all girls school, gets beat up, wins a battle, and has a death sentence. Will he survive paintball? Will he make friends or enemies. When will there be a lemon? Should I keep writing? Is the story any good? We'll find out next time! Bye for now!**

**Viewer Submission Guidelines:**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical Features (height, hair, ect.)**

**4. Pokémon (and names)**

**5. Any other details **


	2. Chapter 2: Painball Massacre!

**Hey guys! I have to address something real quick here. My other two stories will be updated this weekend (hopefully, but I doubt it cause I got a lot of projects due) and I will work on the start of my fourth over the week. I kinda sealed my fate with trying to juggle four stories and keep each audience entertained. Well, I'll try my best. Also, shout out to LSDAuthor2013 for getting the reference. The quote "Hang on to your butts" was spoken by Samuel L. Jackson in Jurassic Park. Finally, if you want to submit a character, then here:**

**NOTE: ALL OCs MUST BE FEMALE!**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical Features (height, hair, ect.)**

**4. Pokémon (and names)**

**5. Any other details **

**Now, viewer, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Know how in any way shape or form is that fair?" I asked.

"It just is. Now come on." Morgan said as she led the way to the paintball course. I sighed before following, wondering how I was going to stand a chance at all.

* * *

_Crunch... crunch_

'What was that!?' I thought, whipping around. It was quite terrifying. Of course Morgan had to be a dick and give me a sniper and a pistol. Even worse, it wasn't even an arena. She told me I had two minutes to hide in the forest before they came after me. So my sniper would do shit in the close quarters of the woods, and the girls had shotguns and ARs. I was walking in a stream bed, jumping at my own footsteps. So far I haven't seen anyone. I knew I had no chance. The worst part was that I had no padding. Morgan told me to just suck it up. So they are as armored as the swat team, and I have shorts and a t-shirt. Not even a facemask. They didn't even give me enough ammo. I guessed that if I was going to be maimed, might as well delay it. I trekked on through the forest, listening to the rhythmic sound of leaves crunching. Everything seemed to quiet. 'Maybe there not coming. Maybe this was a good joke.' I thought. 'Yeah, a good natured joke.' I took another step, and was flung upwards into the air. I let out a terrible screech/choke as I swung back and forth. I looked down, er, up, and saw my foot was caught in a rope. 'Shitshitshitshitshit.' I thought frantically. I walked right into a trap.

"How's it hanging?" A voice far below me asked sarcastically.

"Oh, just fine, _asshole_." I answered as I swung my head to see Morgan standing beneath me. I brought my hand to my holster, but my pistol wasn't there. I looked down, and saw Morgan pick it up from the ground.

"Looking for this?" She joked. I knew I had one option. I started to swing awkwardly to the branch above me. I grabbed on, but the awkward angle hurt. I reached for my sniper, and managed to grab it. My weight shifted, and I pulled the sniper free, but the bipod was ripped clean. I swung back down, and took aim upside-down. "C'mon, try and hit me." I pulled the trigger, but it was stuck. Flustered, I pulled the bolt back and aimed again. This time, the trigger worked, but the bullet rolled right out of the barrel. The spring must have broken. To add insult to injury, the paint canister swung open and the paintballs steamed out onto the ground.

"Well fuck..." I said, dropping the sniper.

"Sucks for you. Ready girls?" Morgan called into the woods. Suddenly, camo-clad heads popped out of the bushes all around me. All of them had their guns trained on me.

"Ready!" She yelled. 'Oh no...' I thought. I tried to swing to a branch, but failed. Instead, by shirt fell down over my head, blinding me.

"Aim!" I squirmed around now, trying to get myself down by any means necessary.

"FIRE!" As soon as the words left her lips, I heard popping all around me. The first shot hit me straight in the back of the head. The next hit my gut. Then a forth, and a fifth. My body screamed in pain as hundreds of paintballs hit me every second. I was sure they where over the legal FPS. My skin felt warm in some places, and I knew it wasn't paint. Once the assault of roughly 3,000 paintballs was over, I just hung there, not even sure if I was conscious anymore. "Alright, cut him down." Morgan said. Next thing I knew, I was lowered about five feet and then dropped the last 10.

"What... the... fu...fuck... was that?" I said, half coughing, half chocking on my own blood from hitting the ground. I looked over to see Morgan was laughing her ass off. "That... that wasn't funny at all." I leaned over and coughed up some blood. Upon seeing my own blood, I gaged a bit and puked on the forest floor next to me. Morgan stopped laughing at this and looked at me in horror.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?" She panicked.

"Oh so now you ask." I joked. I stood up, or at least tried to. I keeled over and regurgitated again, and stumbled back again before regaining my balance.

"Do you need help!?" Morgan asked.

"I-I think I can walk." I said. I took a step and immediately almost collapsed. I steadied myself and took another step. After a few more, I was walking fine. I pulled my wet shirt over my body. The shirt was basically in half, and the half that was left looked like a stuck of butter in a wood chipper. "You mean you actually do that shit in class?"

"What do you mean? Today is Saturday."

"So that whole thing was a setup?"

"I-I thought it would be funny. I'm sorry..."

"Yeah haha. So funny!"

"ARE YOU OK?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind. Suddenly, a pair of hands where on my chest.

"Um, I'm fine?" I said, trying to push the new face away. I didn't recognize her.

"Jamie, leave him alone!" Morgan said to the girl.

"But he's hurt!" Jamie protested. "Look, he's bleeding!" She said, holding up my tattered shirt.

"I told you, I'm alright!" I said, pulling my shirt down. "If anything, I'm hungry."

'Yeah, me to." Said Morgan. "Lets go to the cafeteria."

"Could I at least change?"

"No."

* * *

After lunch, Morgan had some more genius ideas. Her current one was a game friendly game of football. And, of course, by friendly I mean I have to two hand tag and they can full on tackle. I still was never given the chance to shower. It was, to no surprise, guys vs. girls, or should I say, guy. It was shirts vs. skins, but I didn't really care since my shirt was about as protective as a fridge in a nuke testing site (name that reference). I was still orange, with streaks of red from my blood. My hair was aloof and bright orange. It stuck up everywhere because I wasn't given a helmet. Jamie seemed terrified of this. I guessed she was hemaphobic. I went to my end of the field and got ready for the kick off. Morgan punted it, and I ran backwards to catch it. Once the ball landed in my outstretched arms, I started to run. I didn't get more than four feet before Morgan speared me to the ground. I skidded back a few feet, the wind knocked out of me.

"Isn't there something against spearing in the rules?" I asked. I knew nothing about the rules in football.

"No rules!" Morgan said, jumping up. I tried to dust myself off, but the dirt just stuck to the paint, which was almost dry, but the mud moistened it again. I stood up and grabbed the ball. I looked at the defense, and saw that as soon as I took a step, I would be annihilated. I looked down at the ball and eased up. "What's wrong now?" Morgan said, annoyed. I waved her over and waited till she was beside me. I noticed the defense had relaxed a bit. 'Perfect.' I thought. I stood for a second before bolting through them, catching them off guard. 'Hehe. Oldest trick in the book.' I sprinted hard. 'Just 40 more to go. 30. 25. 20.' I counted to myself. Suddenly, a weight landed on my back, and then another. My knee buckled and I fell face first into the dirt with an audible 'Ohff'. Two weights shifted on my back.

"You can run fast." A voice said.

"You _almost _got away." Another said.

"To bad we got you." The original voice said, slowly grinding up on my back.

"Yeah." Said the other, copying her actions.

"Jesslyn! Samantha! Get off of him!" Morgan said, pulling them off of me.

"Thanks." I wheezed out to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, well I guess we better stop the game before these two explode." She said, releasing Samantha and Jesslyn's shirt collar.

"Can I go get a shower now?" I asked her.

"Sure. Grab your other pokeballs, too. Where going to have another battle.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this ones so short, but I thought I'd get it out to you. Also, I have some examples of OCs for y'all.**

**Name: Morgan Helmenway**

**Personality: Loves to prank and mess with Zac. Her jokes usually end up with Zac getting hurt, and she quickly regrets. Takes humor in pain. Friendly, but really assertive. **

**Physical Features: As tall as Zac (5'6"- 5'7"). Green eyes and light brown hair that is shoulder length that she hangs free. C-cup with a small waist, and powerful legs that Zac will later come to know their power.**

**Pokémon: Francesca (Furret) Amy (Ambipom) Rayna (rhyperior) ? ? ?**

**Name: Jamie Quinnly**

**Personality: Has major Hemophobia. She tries to protect Zac because she feels something so "amazing" shouldn't be damaged. **

**Physical Features: An inch or two taller than Zac, with sky blue eyes and brown hair she keeps down to her shoulder blades. She is a C-cup.**

**Pokémon: I don't know yet**

**Name: Samantha Noswell**

**Personality: Loves to make Zac feel uncomfortable. She tries her hardest to be perverted towards him and always wants to get beneath the sheets. **

**Physical Features: Tall as Zac and thin. She uses her Double Ds to caress Zac anyway possible. Her hair is jet black and stops just above her waist. She has mesmerizing dark blue eyes.**

**Pokémon: I have to think about that one.**

**Jesslyn's bio is in a review, so go check it out and leave one yourself. So thanks for reading! Bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3: Burnout Battle!

**Alright gents, here's number 3 for ya. Could you all do me a favor? Everyone who read this should leave a character. I mean, do your really think I could come up with a name for roughly 800 (slight over exaggeration) characters? Buy the way, Ding ding ding to, well, a shit ton of people for getting the Indiana Jones reference last chapter. I actually thought the movie was pretty decent. Alright! Lets get this show on the road! Read, review, and enjoy. OC guideline:**

**NOTE: ALL OCs MUST BE FEMALE! PLEASE LEAVE ONE!**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical Features (height, hair, ect.)**

**4. Pokémon (and names)**

**5. Any other details**

* * *

"Work, you piece of shit." I said, twisting the knob on the shower like crazy. "Uhhhhg."

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" A girl asked Morgan.

"I shut the hot water off." Morgan said to the other girl. They both shared a laugh as they walked on.

* * *

"COME... ON... YOU... LITTLE... SHIT!" I yelled, pulling the knob one more time. The knob flew off in my hands, and I punched myself in the face. Warm water sprayed out of the shower nozzle as it sprung to life. "There we go..." I said, satisfied. I started to put soap in my hair, and relished the feeling of the paint run off of my body. I wrung all of the dirt and paint out of my hair, and then poured on more soap. I lathered my hair, and closed my eyes as soap approached my eyes. Suddenly, the shower head started to pour out ice cold water. I felt the cold water hit my skin, and my eyes shot open as I was hit with the water. Almost instantly, I was blinded. I stumbled forewords and hit my head on the wall. I fell backwards and knocked over the soap bottles. One fell and hit me square in the dick. I tripped over and fell out of the shower, still unable to see. I felt for my pokeballs, and massaged the space for one with wavy grooves. After searching frantically, I pulled it out and released the pokemon. After he was released, I looked up and screamed in utter pain, pointing to my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was hoisted into the air and was being hosed down. Once, my eyes where clear, I looked up and gave my pokemon an evil glare. "What the hell did I say about waterboarding?" I scolded the empoleon. "Sometimes I swear you don't listen, Bristol (named after US admiral Mark Lambert Bristol in case your curios)." Bristol just rolled his eyes and set me down. "Alright buddy, we got a battle to go to, so get ready." I said as I returned him. I cleaned up and put on some clean clothes. I made sure there was nothing valuable on me, because I was scared to see what Morgan would try next. Once I was ready, I headed out to where Morgan awaited the battle. "Where is she?" I asked Jamie.

"Mrs. Robinson wanted to have a word with her." Jamie informed me.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to go for a walk. Do you mind watching the boys?" I said, patting my back pack. "You know, get 'em more acquainted with the others (not all of the other pokemon are female, mind you)."

"Sure!" She said.

"Alright. Come on out guys!" I said, releasing my pokemon. "Jamie, I'd like you to meet Bristol, Sullivan, or Sully, Blade, Cinder, Oasis, and Shadow.' I said, nodding to my empoleon, serperior, grovyle, cyndaquil, flygon, and roserade respectively.

"Oooh, she's cute!" Jamie said to Shadow. He flinched back and shot her an evil glare.

"Shadow's a guy..." I said.

"Oh..." she said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, it happens a lot. He usually keeps to himself. The rest are pretty social, but don't let Bristol water board anyone." I told her. I waved goodbye and set out on a walk. I kept my bag with me and decided to go get a little rest while I could. I waltzed back to the dorm and turned on my GameCube. I put in the best game ever made, Burnout 2: Point of Impact, and jumped onto the couch. (Forgive me for any mistakes, because I haven't played this game in, I'd say about 5-4 years.) I picked a fast car and loaded up the Airport Terminal 3 map. I leaned foreword as the timer counted down. Once I was in the clear, I sped forewords, a bit slow because I always pick cars with low acceleration and high speed. I weaved through traffic expertly (My god was I a pro at this game), near missing each car and threading the needle between lanes. I caught up to the A.I.s and sailed past them. I jumped a bit when the dorm room opened and one of my roomies walked in. She set a dirty backpack on her bed. She stopped and her jaw dropped when she looked at the TV.

"Are you playing Burnout?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I LOVE BURNOUT!" She yelled, diving over the couch onto me. "Can I play, can I play, can I play?"

"Uhhh, if you get off of me, then yes." I said.

"YES!" She cheered, grabbing the other controller. I finished the race so we both could play. Once I had the match set up, I started the race. I picked the same car, and she picked an extremely fast car with terrible handling. 'This'll be easy.' I thought. The race started and she took off like a bullet. I started off slow, but eventually caught up. We raced a bit, with no victor in clear sight. It was just us, no A.I., so we had no competition but each other. I decided to play a little dirty. I veered over to the right of her and came back hard to the left. I slammed her car over, wedging it between the wall and my car. I looked into oncoming traffic and waited until an 18-weeler was in sight. I kept her wedged until the truck was a few yards away. She tensed, knowing what was next, and slammed on the breaks. She turned away, and I, who still was veering to the left, rammed head first into the truck, pancaking the car. She finished the lap and one. "HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!" She yelled, jumping on the couch and waving her finger in my face. I looked on in shock. I rarely lost, and almost never to a girl. I set down the controller and walked to my bed, I told her she could keep playing, which she was happy about, and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Are you still playing that?" Morgan scolded. "Whitney? Whitney!" Whitney said nothing, but just played, ignoring Morgan. She walked over and shut off the game. Whitney dropped the controller and looked at Morgan.

"But I was one win away from breaking my 184 win steak!"

"Go outside and do something!' Morgan said, taking the controller from her. "I swear Whitney, for as lazy as you are sometimes, I wonder how your not fat."

"I don't want to go outside! I already went hiking all day yesterday!"

"Well go do something else. Go bother Zac. He's at the pool I think."

* * *

"Geronimo!" I yelled. I sprinted off of the diving board and did a back tuck into a dive. I sliced through the water and surfaced after landing. The pool was crowded with girls, most of them talking amongst themselves, looking over, or they where swimming over to chat or watch with the other girls. When I surfaced, I heard a yell from above and was hit in the head. I sank back down into the water, dazed. Slowly, I shook my head and swam back up. Bobbing next to me was an innocent looking Samantha.

"Awe. Are you ok?" She said, grabbing my head and suffocating me in her chest. I flapped my arms and tried to push her off. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel better." She said seductively as she pulled me in closer. Suddenly, another body was pressed against mine.

"Did Sam hurt you? _I'll_ make you all better!" Jesslyn said, pulling me into the void of her breasts. Both girls fought for dominance, squeezing me between their boobs. They started to get in each other's face, using my head as a propup. They fought and pushed me underwater. I struggled to get back up, but it was no use. Bubbles floated up and I fought to keep my breath. Then, out of nowhere, I was pulled up.

"Hi Zac! Want to go biking?" Whitney said in my face.

"Ahhh, sure..." I said.

"Yay!" She yelled, pulling me from the pool and dragging me outside. I looked back, and Jess and Sam where still fighting. All of the girls where looking at them and me, either laughing or looking on longingly. Whitney continually dragged me until we came to a stop at a small shack. "Thanks for getting me out of that." I said. I stood up and walked inside with her, and saw it was a bike shed. "Get a bike and follow me." She said. I chose a dark yellow one and hopped on. She started off on a trial that lead up a long hill up to the mountain in the center of the island. I followed her, but she was really strong and took a long lead. I kept a steady pace until we reached the top of the hill. A blue bike was parked up their along side Whitney's. I got off mine and walked up to Whitney, who was talking to a very short girl. Whitney turned as I walked up. "Zac, I'd like you to meet Riena Eucliwood. We all call her Rin. Go on, say hi." She said, nudging the girl foreword. The girl said nothing, but gave me the most feeble wave possible and walked back to the little clearing. "She's really shy." Whitney informed me.

"I can tell." I joked. I followed her and Riena back to the bikes. I still had no idea where we where going, but the sky was blue and the sun was soft. I took a deep breath and wondered how this bike ride could possibly be ruined. And, of course, it was...

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! Alright I am so sorry for the delays. I had a shitload of projects to do. My other two stories will be updated throughout the week. I hope you understand. So here is my new OC.**

**1. Name: Whitney Macaden (Mack-a-den)**

**2. Personality: A mixed bag. She loves video games and the great outdoors. She acts a bit childish at times and says very suggestive jokes at others. She is quick to pull a prank, but hers are a lot less brutal than Morgan's. Unlike Morgan, she will continually laugh at Zac's misfortune, even in a life or death situation. She sometimes treats him like a big brother, and a toy at others. She is a major thrill seeker.**

**3. Physical Features: She has short electric crimson hair. It shoots out in a ruffled tomboyish look. She is very very slightly shorter. **

**4. Pokémon: I don't know yet**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School

**Alright guys, I have an important update! I am in the process of writing a story for X and Y filled with adventure and lemony goodness. That'll be up sometime within the week, and my first story will also be updated. As for now, I want to write this chapter. Enjoy! Also, if you want to send in a character, then here are the guidelines. I urge EVERYONE to send one in. You can send in as many as you like!**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical Features (height, hair, ect.)**

**4. Pokémon (and names)**

**5. Any other details**

* * *

I looked down from the top of the hill and down at the ramp.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Whitney.

"Of course it is!" Whitney replied matter-of-factly. "I've done it a million times."

"I'm still not sure about this."

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Whitney said, coming up behind me. She pushed me foreword. "See you down there!" She called out as I sped down the mountainside. Apparently she wanted to go "Extreme Biking" and I was supposed to ramp off of a 1' wide piece of wood. Of course, I was not informed of this until last minute. Riena biked down the hill as me me and Whitney climbed up. Now, as I slid down the hill, I'd rather still be trying to be (Sorry for the wording) molested by Samantha and Jesslyn. I tried to brake, but I was going to fast, and I had to put my feet on the handlebars to avoid breaking my legs. I kept going, trying to steer the best I could, but the terrain was rough and bumpy. The bike jostled me around, and it was a challenge in itself to stay on. I noticed that I was almost at the ramp, and made one last attempt to steer towards it. I hit the ramp, but instead of going off of it, I went _through _it. Wood splintered and flew everywhere. I tried my best not to piss myself as I raced on. I passed along a basketball court, stopping a few girls who where in the middle of a game. I continued to bike along, still roughly going 30 some miles per hour. I felt something warm, and looked down to check my bladder. After confirming my "accident", I looked up and let out a long feminine scream. I was rushing towards a door and I had no time to turn. Conveniently, a girl opened the door to leave the room, but jumped back as I rocketed in. I saw that I was back in the pool. I kept going until the bike sailed off of the edge and into the pool. I splashed down, luckily still in my bathing suit, and shook my head underwater. Clearing my mind, I swam back up and looked back at the edge. As I surfaced, Whitney skidded in on her bike and looked at me.

"How was the ride?" She said, laughing at me.

"Why the hell do I have to do all the shit that could get me killed?" I muttered.

"Oh, waaa. I told you you'd be fine." She said, pulling me from the pool. "You didn't die. That's a plus, right?" She said, punching me in the arm.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed."

"Well fine then. Anyone want to go biking?" She asked, looking around the room. "Anyone? No? Ok..." She said, peddling out.

* * *

*Smack*

"AAH!"

"Get up, its time for class!"

"Thanks, but next time _don't _hit me over the head with your pillow."

"No promises." Morgan said. I groaned and sat up. I scratched my neck and grabbed a change of clothes. I put my legs in the holes of my jeans and fell back, thrusting my legs into the air and through the holes. I flicked my body foreword so I was standing and slipped on a 3/4 length (sleeve between elbow and wrist (my personal favorite kind of shirt)) Led Zeppelin I shirt. (Mother of fuck, while I looked up what those sleeves are called, my friend told me to look up blue waffle... brb going to puke now) I grabbed my book bag, and strung the single strap across my shoulders. I stretched my shoulders out and took my phone from the charger. I plugged in my headphones. I looked around and chuckled to myself as I watched Morgan yell at Whitney for playing video games again and scolding Jenna, my third and final roommate who has a nitch for getting dirty and hiking, for tracking mud into the dorm. I waited for everyone to get ready until I headed out. I turned on my phone and gave Eight Days A Week by The Beatles a listen. I walked on, Morgan still complaining, and started to snap. I only got to the first "Eight days a week" when Morgan ripped them out of my ears. "Will you try and be social?" She yelled into my ear. I flinched back a bit, and grabbed my headphones. I angrily shoved them down in my pocket. I walked on, listening to Morgan, and sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

My classes where a breeze, nothing interesting happening in math, reading, or English. But when science rolled around...

* * *

"Alright Zac, this is science." Morgan said, ushering me into the classroom that housed my next class. I had all of my classes with Morgan, so she was my guide. I walked in to see the room was decorated with microscopes, diagrams, charts, posters, and models. Speaking of models, the science teacher turned as we came in. I never thought of girls in a sexual way, but this girl was smoking hot. She had jet black hair that was cut to shoulder length that perfectly contrasted her pearl white skin. She was very thin, with an eye-popping pair of C cups. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut.

"You must be the new student, Zac, right?" She said, placing a hand out. "I'm Miss Stone."

"Well, I'm the only guy on the island, so you'd be correct." I answered, taking her offer at a handshake. Her hands where warm, which felt weird because I am infamous for having ice cold hands (and I do). I took a seat in the back corner, while Morgan sat with a group of girls in the front. I sat there reading The Lost World by Michael Crichton. More people shuffled in, and two familiar faces made my groan in protest. Samantha and Jesslyn slid across the room like snakes and took the seats next to me. Jesslyn sat in the far corner to my right and Sam took the one to my left. They simultaneously pulled their desks over to my mine so they where touching. Both sat and grinned at me. I tried to bury my face deeper into the book, but they both gripped their respective sides and pulled the book down.

"Do you know what we are learning in this unit?" Sam asked me with a purr to her voice.

"Um, n-no." I said, feeling as if I didn't want to know.

"Practice." Jess said in my ear, her breath warming up my neck. Both of them grabbed one of my arms and hugged it. I sighed and hung my head.

* * *

**Alright guys, quick update. I broke my glasses, so I can't see shit. I might make some typos from here to the end of the chapter cause I can't see the screen. Sorry...**

* * *

I tried to pull my arms free, but that only made them grip harder. I eventually wriggled free, causing them to lean closer so that they where to close for comfort. Eventually, the room was filled, and talking died down as Miss Stone took center stage at the front of the room. Since I was not here, she gave a brief overview of what we have learned so far. Luckily, all that I missed was Biology and Physics, but I was pretty good on both subjects. I actually thought that this class would be fairly fun, but I was wrong, of course. The subject we've just is started is of-motherfucking-course, sex. Fucking sex. Fucking... sex. I was growing rather apprehensive as Sam and Jess cuddled closer to me. I felt my face flush and felt like plowing my head into the desk. I tried not to notice the various glances I was getting from around the room. Miss Stone continued to talk on about anatomy and things, but I seemed to be more preoccupied by avoiding attention than paying any. Eventually, Miss Stone drained her time, and we had to be dismissed. I sighed with relief. The time the class took, 45 minutes, felt like five and a hundred at the same time. I followed Morgan, who was now chatting with some girls about shoes or something, to the cafeteria for lunch. I entered and unpacked my own lunch. Our dorms had fridges and stoves, so I cooked up a smoked salmon (can there be salmon in pokemon? lets just say yes) bagel and celery with cream cheese lining the middle (Now that's some tasty shit right there) for lunch. I slipped out a peach Snapple and twisted the cap off, relishing the sound of the seal popping. I was seated in the isolated corner of the cafeteria. I don't know why, but I love being alone a lot. I noticed that I had a lot of room between me and the nearest person, so I did the only reasonable thing any man would've done. I kicked up my feet and played some music through my headphones. I hit shuffle and squealed a bit when Runaround Sue by Dion and the Belmonts came on. I bit my sandwich and tapped out the melody of the song with a plastic spoon. I washed down the salmon by taking a swig of the Snapple. I continued to drum out the song and eat until I was done eating. I wiped up the table and scooped up my trash. Celery crunched as I chewed on my way to the garbage can. I was just about to toss out my garbage when I accidentally hit into a girl, spilling cream cheese and celery on her. I threw my papers into the garbage and quickly turned to her with a napkin.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I apologized while wiping off the cream cheese. I quickly withdrew my hand once I realized where I was touching. "On second thought, I, um, think you should get that." I said sheepishly while handing her a pile of napkins. I spun around and walked off as fast as I could go.

* * *

The rest of the school day was boring. I saw the girl from lunch once in the halls, and she handed me a letter. I felt obligated to read it, so naturally I did.

_"Meet me in dorm 604." _'Well,' I thought, 'not the most descriptive.' (like my writing hahahaha) 'I wonder what she wants?' I shrugged off the thought and decided to swing by to see what she had to say. My dorm, 609, was right around the bend, so it was not to much trouble to do that. I reached the door and put a hand up to knock. Before my hand could even contact the door, I was pulled inside. The room was pitch black, so I had no idea of my location. Suddenly, the lights flashed on to show the girl from lunch standing by the door.

"I read your letter. What's up?" I asked her. Like a shadow, she flashed across the room and was in my face. She was smiling very fiendishly, her turquoise eyes prying into my soul. I tried to back up, but each step I took, she mimicked, pressing herself on me.

"Well, you see, ever since lunch, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I've never seen a cuter boy than you." She said, matching my retreat. I felt the wall behind me, and gulped. "I've always wanted to experience one in real life." She said. "Now that you're here, I won't be needing these anymore." She said, waving her fingers in the air. (this part is based on HHH Triple Ecchi Episode 1) She pressed on to me and leaned foreword. she planted he lips onto mine, causing my mouth to drop in shock. That was a big mistake, because now that my mouth was open, her tongue shot into my mouth, exploring every crevice. I stood in shock, not sure what to do. She eventually pulled her lips from mine, leaving a trail of saliva between us. She squealed in delight, but quickly gave an obscene face as she wiped the saliva from her lip and turned back to me. "I need you to do me a favor." She said. She came close to my face. "I need you." She said simply. She dropped down and started to fiddle with my zipper.

"Um, miss, I never agreed to this." I said. She slithered back up and looked me in the eyes.

"Please, my name is Amanda Toskro." She said. She slid back down and ripped off my jeans. "Show it to me! Come on!" She said, sliding off my boxers. Her face would've been hilarious if I wasn't about to be raped. Her mouth was opened in a half smirk half gasp and her face was flushed solid red. "So this is a dick? I've never seen one in real life before." She said. She grabbed my penis and didn't even bother with the hand motions. She shoved all 8 inches into her mouth and started to slide back and forth rather vigorously. I was inexperienced with any kind of sexual contact, so I knew that I probably wouldn't last long. "So this is what a penis tastes like." She mumbled around her mouthful. I felt as if I was going to explode.

"I- I think I'm going to-ahhh..." I said.

"It's ok, let it all out! Let out your semen into my mouth!" She mumbled. She thrust her head down one last time, and I released all of it into her mouth. She held posture for a minute, and then broke her oral bond with me. She gasped, and licked the semen that was dripping down onto her chin, swallowing the rest. She grabbed my waist and pushed me onto her bed. She was nude in a matter of seconds, and was on top of me in even less. She positioned herself over my dick, and looked at me. "I'm going to fuck your brains out, ok? Even if you say no, I'll do it anyway." She lowered herself and positioned my dick to the edge of her pussy using her hand. "I'm going to give you my first time, ok?" She said. "Lets give each other our virginity." She said. She slowly lowered herself onto me, letting out heavy pants as I was pushed through the hymen, shredding it slowly, but she didn't seem to notice. "It's only halfway in! Even my fingers haven't gone past this point!" She moaned. Then she dropped down and screamed. I took her, or should I say she took me, all the way in. She shivered for a second, cumming from insertion. Then she leaned foreword so he was vertical again. She bounced lightly, steadily gaining speed, still breathing extremely heavy. Her voice grew very high again after she came a second time. She continued again, making an audible slap as she hit my lap. Her boobs flopped up and down in unison with her. I felt as if I was near. "OOOOOH! I love you're cock Zac! I don't think I could live without it!" She moaned out as she pounded up and down on my dick. "Give me your thick white semen! Shoot loots into my hungry pussy!" I felt her tighten around me as she came a third time. I couldn't hold back anymore and exploded in her pussy. She screamed in pleasure as it flowed throughout her vagina. She kept gasping and eventually got off of me. "There'll be more where that came from!" She said seductively. Suddenly, a door in the dorm burst open. To my astonishment, Sam and Jess walked out with a video camera.

"What a show! When's my turn?" Sam asked.

"No, we agreed that I get him first!" Jess retorted.

"No, we agreed that you are a bitch!" Sam fought back.

"Sam, Jess, what are you doing here?"

"First off, we live here-" Sam said.

"-and Second," Sam said ", we wanted to capture your time together."

"Why?" I asked.

"To sell, of course." Jesslyn answered.

"You're going to sell porn of me!?"

"That's what I just said."

"NO! I refuse."

"I actually think its kinda hot." Amanda said.

"I still say no. I mean, come on! I was raped!"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it!" Amanda said.

"Yes it is!" I explained.

"Fine, we won't sell the porn." Jesslyn said.

"Thank you."

"But, on one condition." Samantha bargained.

"What?" I asked.

"You have sex with all of us!" They all said simultaneously. I immediately got lightheaded and started to sway. Suddenly, I fell backwards and passed out.

"Awwww. He blacked out from shock." Amanda cooed.

"Should we get him a doctor?" Jesslyn said.

"No, he's here now, right? Learn to take advantage. Jess, grab the video camera. We have a porn to shoot, and we're going to finish it, whether he's unconscious or not." Samantha said finally.

* * *

**There's chapter 4 for you all! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review! Here are the new OCs!**

**1. Name: ****Christine Stone**

**2. Personality: She is a smart person and Zac's science teacher. She has a small crush on him and may want a piece of the action at some point.**

**3. Physical Features: Jet black hair that is cut to shoulder length. She is very thin, with an eye-popping pair of C cups. Wears glasses. **

**4. Pokémon: ?**

**1. Name: Amanda Toskro**

**2. Personality: If you where forced to describe Amanda in one word, that word would be rapist. While Sam and Jess like to seduce him first, Amanda skips to the chase. She will try for sex anywhere, no matter how public. She is never satisfied and has a higher risk of killing Zac than Morgan. Most likely by loss of semen. **

**3. Physical Features: Zac's height, with turquoise eyes that pry at your inner thoughts. A nice pair of DD that she keeps concealed beneath only her shirt for quick access. She never wears underwear because she is always fucking Zac. Her hair is black and falls to her shoulder blades. **

**4. Pokémon: ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Special Part 1

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I'm sorry that I did not get this up on Halloween. I had to go on vacation last weekend. My XY adventures are still a work in progress, as for my western story. Also, I am proud to announce that I will be making a story for GTA V based on the adventures my crew and I go on. As for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, just to be safe- *I do not own pokemon, nor do I intend copyright of any kind. If you Nintendo fucksticks read this, REPLACE THE FUCKING ANIME WITH POKEMON ORIGINS! ASH SUCKS ASS! WE WANT RED!* **

* * *

"Fuck!" I yelled, busting into my dorm. "Where the hell is Jesslyn and Sam?!" I shouted at Morgan.

"How the hell should I know? And quit screaming, for god's sake." She yelled back. I slammed the door shut and stormed off. Man was I pissed. First, they fucking rape me, and then they make porn of it. I'm so going to fucking kill the lot of them. I stomped on until I saw Sam sitting at a bench. I quickly walked over to her and noticed she was counting money. She didn't notice me, so she jumped out of her skin when I yelled "Hey!" as I reached her. "What the fucks the big idea here?" I asked her, fuming.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with fake innocence as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I mean! And where'd you get all that money?" I asked.

"Well, you see, our film was supposed to be for extra credit for Miss Stone, but we also took the opportunity to rake in some cash." She explained.

"You, hahaha, you sold it. Hahahaha! You fucking sold it!" I said, laughing in disbelief. "To who?" I asked. I had to dispose of that tape.

"Them." She said pointing over to a small stand far of to the right. Jesslyn stood behind the counter, handing out disks. A semi-large line was form in front of the stand.

"I'm not through with you." I said to Sam as I turned to walk towards Jess and the stand. She was smiling and handing out disks as she grabbed money from people. As I approached, I saw her face drop immediately. She scooted over behind the stand to get farther from me. She looked at the line and quickly placed out a Closed sign, in which the crowd dispersed. She turned to me then. I stepped foreword, and she stepped back, laughing sheepishly.

"Ah, hi, Zac. Pretty crazy last night, huh? Ahaha. Ummm... So, I guess you're a little mad, huh?" She said, backing up. Suddenly, she hit a wall. "Listen, I-I-I-I-I-"

"How many?" I said shortly.

"What?" She said.

"You heard me." I said getting in her face. "How... Many...?"

"Um, well, probably, maybe, ummm_"

"HOW MANY?" I yelled in her face.

"everyone." She said very faintly.

"What?"

"E-Everyone." She said louder. I looked at her and started to laugh. "What's so funny?' She asked. "Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. I'm fucking enraged! I'm just laughing at how dead you are when I get my hands on you." I responded.

"Oh, well, look at the time! Gotta run!" She said, trying to slide away. I grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her in.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said. I jerked her head around to face me and looked her in the eyes. I raised my hand and she recoiled, her eyes filled with fear. I looked into them for a moment, hesitating, and then dropped my hand down. I released her collar and sighed. "What the fuck am I doing? I can't be threatening, nor could I hit a woman. Just... just get outta here." I said to her. She looked at me with gratitude before running off. I sat on a nearby bench, thinking of what I had just done. Jess is probably going to pull more stunts like that now that she knows she is free from any form of repercussions. I pondered on about how much my life was going to suck, and how much I was going to _get _sucked. Sometimes I really dislike life...

* * *

"So why am I going again?" I asked Jamie.

"It's Halloween! You have to get dressed up!" She said. All of the girls, including me, where taking ferries to the mainland to get stuff for the Halloween party later tonight. I wasn't for dressing up, but of course, I was dragged into it. Everyone in school, with the exception of some of the quiet girls like Reina, saw the trio of rapists little project they made. Some girls blushed when I was around, while others tried to flirt. As of now, Jamie, Rin (Reina), Whitney, Jenna, and a shy girl I met in my reading class named Erica Parker are my closest friends. I stood with them on the edge of the boats bow. Jamie kept asking about the party and my costume and if I needed anything. It's hard to tell if she is considerate or over caring. Whitney and Jenna talked about plans for hiking, while Rin and Erica talked very faintly about books. "So what are you going as?" Jamie asked me.

"I don't know yet, so please quit asking." I pleaded, but she still pressed the subject on. Eventually, we landed, and everyone dispersed to different shops at the town's square. The girls flocked to different beauty shops and costume stores, but one older, slightly run down building caught my attention. I walked up and saw an old fashion sign that read _GM RAY'S LPs_. I figured it was a record store, so I stepped inside. The door rang a bell as I entered the building. An older gentleman, roughly in his mid 60's, looked up from a copy of a _Rolling Stone_ magazine. A smile crossed his lips and his face lit up at the sight of me. "Hello, sir." I said, giving the man a nod.

"Ah, come in my boy, come in, come in. Have a look around." He said, sliding off of his stool to make his way over to me. He was taller than me, and he glowed with wisdom. "It's been awhile since I've had a customer."

"Nice place you got here." I complimented. "Why no service?" I asked him.

"Oh, you see, the area is dominated by you crazy teenagers. No one ever comes in to buy an LP. Sometimes I think the classics are dying out."

"Nonsense!" I said. "Classic rock will never die. Tell you what, show me some of your LPs." At this, the man clapped his hands and led me through the story, showing me albums left and right. One that caught my eye was a vintage _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ LP in perfect condition. I asked him to ring it up for me, and we went back to the store entrance. While he fiddled with the old register, Jamie walked in.

"Did you get a costume yet?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." I replied.

"Hurry! If you don't dress up, this party is going to be a bust." With that, she spun and left. I sighed, and the old man spoke up.

"Sounds like you're in the need of some dress for a party, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm dead on ideas." I said.

"I think I got just the thing." He said, turning around. He walked into a small room behind his desk and mucked around inside before returning with a familiar blue suit. I gasped at the beauty of it. He pulled out the blue Sgt. Pepper outfit (the one that Paul McCartney wore) and placed it on the counter with the LP.

"Wow..." I said in awe, brushing the fabric in my hand.

"I'll make you a deal." The old man said. "You stop by every once in a while and chat, and I'll give you the suit."

"Deal!" I said ecstatically. I handed him the cash and made my way out. Finally this day as beginning to brighten up.

* * *

**Alright, that was part one of my Halloween special! Sorry its so short. I'll hopefully have the other 2 or 3 parts up within the week. I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for reading my stories. It means a lot, it really does. I hope you all keep reading and enjoy my stories. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Special Part 2

**Hi everyone! Before I begin here, I have some important news. I have released a poll for the order of my new stories, so be sure to go vote! As of now, here is the score:**

**A minecraft story (more info on the poll): 2**

**Zac's X and Y Adventures: 1**

**The Legend of The West (my western): O**

**GTA Crew Chronicles: 0**

**Also, one big update you all should take into consideration. I have big continuation problems. I will get hooked on one thing for a while, and then switch over to something, and so on. As of now, my big kick is Minecraft, and I ****_really _****want to do that story. I already have it partially written! don't worry, I'll still continue to update all of my stories. Once I get all 7 total stories functional, I will start to update them all in a system ( 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,1,2,3... and then on). I may occasionally break the system cause I'm a natural born rebel. Well here's to part two of the late Halloween special!**

* * *

I stepped out into the sunlight and smiled. All of the girls were out of sight, shopping. A low rumble sounded out, and I clutched my stomach. Boy, was I hungry. I shifted the bag in my hands and set out to find a restaurant. I walked on a bit until I came to a Subway. I stopped and checked inside to see how long the line was. As I poked my head in the door, my stomach let out another angry growl. Taking the hint, I slipped on in and headed to the counter, as there was no line. Only one person was behind the counter: an elderly woman. She looked up and a wide grin crossed her aged lips.

"Hello, young man." She said with a choppy voice most elderly spoke with. "How are you today?"

"Good morning, ma'am." I responded politely. "I'm going wonderful today. Yourself?"

"Oh, just lovely now that you showed up." She said, her face radiating like the sun. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I'd like a spicy Italian, please. Full footlong." I said.

"Bread?"

"Oh, sorry. Italian please."

"No, no, you're fine dear." She said. "Toasted?" I thought for a minute before shaking my head no. She placed the loaf on the cutting board and sliced it along ever so slowly. Then, she shuffled over and slid the bread over. From there, she picked up all of the meat and layered it on the sandwich. "Cheese?"

"Provolone." I said. Her shaky hand reached down and plucked out some of the cheese I had ordered. She then looked up at me expectantly when she finished. "Some lettuce, lots of banana peppers, and lathered in Italian dressing." I said, my mouth watering at the thought of it all.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"And a peach Snapple please." I responded. She grabbed one and wrapped up my sandwich. She gave me my total, and I handed her the cash.

"Sorry for my pace. Most people don't come in because I'm not fast enough when making sandwiches. They usually jus leave because of the length I take."

"Don't worry ma'am. I fully understand." I smiled at her and dug back in my pocket. I slipped out a 20 and handed it to her. "Here is a tip." Her expression changed to display pure shock.

"No-no-no, sorry, I can't accept this-"

"No ma'am. I insist." I placed the bill on the counter and turned to leave. I stopped halfway out the door and looked back. "Have a good day." I said. I left and walked along until I found a seating area some distance away. Plopping down in a chair, I unraveled my sandwich and began to eat. After one bite, I stopped and thought about my buddies. I got up and walked over to the supermarket after I rewrapped my sandwich. I quickly searched through, looking for some pokemon food. After I made my purchase, I hurried back to my food. Thankfully, my food looked untouched. I placed down the bowls I bought for the guys and filled them all up. Once the bowls where filled, I let out my team. They all blinked upon release. "Hey guy's. Where on the mainland right now. I had to do some shopping for the Halloween party, but I decided to stop and get you guys some grub." I explained to all my pokemon. Once they spotted the food, they all looked at me thankfully. Cinder leapt into my arms and cuddled into my chest. He loved to nuzzle up to my chest, but the others where quite different. Oasis, Blade, and Shadow each gave me a thankful nod and went to eat. Sully, being a little to formal sometimes, slithered his tail up to my hand and enveloped it in an awkward handshake before sliding off to eat. Bristol, being the largest and most immature of my team, pinned me down in a bear (penguin?) hug. Cinder squealed in protest and burst into flames. Bristol, being a water type, felt nothing of it and got up to go eat. I sat up and brushed the ashes off of my shirt. Luckily, lil' Cindy didn't burn it. He licked my nose before jumping of my chest to join the others. I sighed and sat back down in my chair. I snapped open my Snapple and continued to eat my delectable sandwich. When my team was finished eating, I returned them so they could rest off their hefty meal. I was almost done with when a voice called out across the wind and filled my ears. I didn't even have to look to know that I was about to get sexually assaulted in some way.

"Hi Zac!"

"Oh, Amanda, hi." I said, waiting for my abuse. Surprisingly, by the time she reached me, she just sat down. I reached down to make sure my pants where still on. I wondered why she hasn't taken action yet, when I saw she was joined by another girl. Maybe she doesn't want to do it with someone else around.

"Zac, I'd like you to meet Valerie Porter." She said, gesturing to the girl next to her. She had copper hair that fell down her neck with two parts splitting off to flow over her shoulders (I don't know hairstyle's. Someone please tell me the hell's that called?). She was the same height as Amanda, so that was the same height as me. I kept my eyes from scanning the rest of her body, although she did have a large bust size. "She is one of you're biggest fans."

"Fans? For what?" I asked.

"Don't you remember our motion picture you so willingly filmed with Sam, Jess, and I?"

"Oh, that." I said. "Well, forget it. I'm not letting you take advantage of me again."

"I'd thought you'd say that." She said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "What did you do?" I yelled.

"Oh, I totally didn't sedate your sandwich while you went to the store." She said with sarcastic innocence.

"You did wha-" I said before totally blacking out and falling on the table.

"Bingo." Amanda said to Valerie. "Now, let me show you how he became a star."

* * *

_15 minutes later (after a fucking satellite crashed into the house of two future super soldiers (name that reference!)) in an isolated section of the forest..._

"-ust like this." Amanda said, following a wave of warm pleasure as I arose towards consciousness. I opened my eyes and peered down to see what was supplying me with the sensation. Knowing Amanda, I feared the worst. I expected to see her mouth hungrily swallow up my dick, but was surprised to see she was already mounted on me.

"Jumping to conclusions, aren't we? That's not like you Amanda." I said. She stopped her bouncing and looked at me.

"You're awake. Good, now it can be Val's turn."

"What do you mean 'turn'?" I asked.

"I didn't 'jump to conclusions'. I took you for myself because I wanted Val to experience her first time while you where awake." She explained. She smiled and lifted herself from me. Val looked at me will a mix of excitement and fear. I almost felt sympathetic for the girl. It only occurred to me now that both of them where fully nude. Val crawled up onto my waist and positioned herself over me.

"Please be gentle. It's my first time." She said. I laughed in my head, because if she was anything like Amanda, then right after her hymen is broken, she is going to break _me_. She lowered herself down onto me, pausing at her barrier. Amanda placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her down, instantly ripping her hymen. She screamed a bit, but Amanda muffled it by pushing her mouth to mine, causing a surprise kiss. Val, surprised at first, quickly leaned into it. Her tongue made one swoop around my lips before penetrating into my mouth. She began to roll her hips up and down, causing her to moan in the middle if the kiss in ecstasy. She sat back up and let Amanda take residence on top of my face. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she planted her pussy in my face. She commanded me to lick, and I, afraid of the consequences of disobeying, did as instructed. Amanda moaned along with Valerie, and the two kissed each other violently. I continued to eat out Amanda, and she muffled her moans by sucking Valerie's pink nipples. Valerie could barely contain herself. Her back arced as she came, constricting my dick with her tight pussy. After her orgasm, she slid off of me and down to my cock. Amanda leaned down and went into a 69 position, with Valerie stationed between my legs. Amanda gave one clean suck before enveloping my dick with her warm, supple breasts. Val followed along and placed her tits on her corresponding side. Together, both of them titfucked me. Amanda and Val took turns dipping their heads in to suck or shared a few licks. Eventually, I felt my ejaculation coming closer and closer. The girls must have felt it too, because they sped up. The forest echoed with their tits slapping on my crotch. The two girls shared a kiss, and broke it, leaving a trail of saliva between them. I gasped quickly as I let out tick sheets of semen onto their tits and faces. They began to lick each others breasts clean when Sam walked around the corner.

"I'd love to make this a foursome, but the boats' leaving soon." She said.

"How long?" Amanda said.

"45 minutes." Sam replied.

"That's more than enough time for a few more rounds." She said as she smiled evilly at me.

"Make it a fivesome!" Jesslyn said as she popped around the corner.

* * *

**There you guys go! Part two is up! Part 3 will be the end of Zac's little mini party, and 4 will be the actual costume party. Hope you all enjoyed. Also, please give me suggestions on my minecraft stories name. That'll be greatly appreciated! Now a new OC:**

**1. Name: Valerie Porter**

**2. Personality: She idolizes Zac in a way quite like Amanda. She was influenced to pursue him with Amanda after she watched a copy of the tape with her. She is forceful, but Amanda usually does that for her. **

**3. Physical Features: Zac's height, with copper hair that falls down her back to her shoulder blades and splits into two parts at the front that flow over her shoulder. A high C pair of breasts. Supermodel waist size.**

**4. Pokémon: I dunno yet...**

**If you want to submit an OC, then here's the guidelines:**

**1. Name**

**2. Personality**

**3. Physical Features (height, hair, ect.)**

**4. Pokémon (and names)**

**5. Any other details**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Special Part Drei!

**HERE'S BOTH! Alright guys, here's the lowdown for the poll.**

**Zac's X and Y Adventures: 5**

**My still unnamed minecraft story: 2**

**GTA V Crew Chronicles: 1**

**Legend of The West: 0**

**I'll be updating my second story after I finish this, then I will go add each of the stories above in the order they are ranked. There's still time to vote, so get on it!**

* * *

One week ago, I came to this godforsaken school. I didn't know what to expect, but I thought for the worst when I was told my dad wanted me to be here for physical activities, probably like football and baseball. Today was Friday, and 4 days ago I was raped and filmed by girls. "Oh, you had sex! Boohoo!" Yeah yeah, while it may seem fun, it can be tiring. When I learned I'd be doing physical activity, never in my expansive mind did I ever think that "physical activity" would be keeping 4 lustful girls preoccupied while they had their way with me. If there is one thing I was thinking now, it was this; "Sex is exhausting..."

* * *

"My turn!" Jesslyn said after she stripped down. She jumped onto my chest, squeezing a breathless 'oof' out of me. She lifted her hips and wrapped her soft hands around my semi-erect dick. Slowly, she brought her hips down, but then slammed down hard, causing her to scream rather sharply. I pondered for a moment why she seemed in pain, when I noticed blood rolling out from her lower area.

"But-but-but... Didn't you..." I jumbled out as I tried to make sense of the event unfolding before me. Jesslyn looked back down at me and a painful smile creased her lips.

"I wouldn't give you my virginity while you where unconscious." She explained.

"So you didn't have sex with me in the video?" I asked, suddenly relieved. I started to feel guilty for yelling at her.

"Oh, of course I did. Anal is just as good." She said, and winked, causing all of my sympathy to crumble back down. She kept composure for a moment, and then started to slowly wiggle her hips. Samantha slithered over and slid up to my side. Amanda did the same, but continued up to my face, until her womanhood was stationed above my face. Now threatened by four girls, I knew that absolutely no resistance could be upheld, so I did as I was told as Amanda gave the inevitable order for me to lick. Sam seemed flustered that she was beaten to it, so she joined Valerie, who was sucking Jesslyn's tits. Sam and Val switched between Jess and Amanda, sometimes turning to each other for pleasure. Jess stopped rolling her hips and gave a little moan while both Sam and Val assaulted her breasts. They sheathed their tongues after a while and began to fondle her tits, tweaking and pulling her nipples. Jess started to lift herself up and down with help from the other girls. Jess shouted erotic things while Amanda began to press down harder, causing me to have no sort of ventilation. I held my breath for a few moments, but then felt my head getting light. At first, I thought passing out would make this go quicker, but I knew that they would get revenge for that anyway. Once my lungs where emptied, I still saw no opening for breath. Her pussy caressed my lips, and my nose prodded its lowest point. I gasped hungrily for air, but my breath caused pleasure to shoot up through Amanda as it swept through her second lips. I inhaled deeply, but that caused Amanda to moan in ecstasy. After I inhaled a third time, she came while I took a fourth breath. Her warm juices flowed down my throat mid-breath, causing me to gag a bit. It did taste quite sweet, so I couldn't complain, though it would have been better if I hadn't choked on it.

* * *

**HOLY FUCK! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO OB-LA-DI, OB-LA-DA BY THE BEATLES AND ITS DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE! I FEEL SO FUCKING PEPPY RIGHT NOW! MOTHER OF GOD AHHHHH! BACK TO THE STORY! Please... make it stop...**

* * *

Amanda finally lifted herself up a bit so I could catch a breath, but lowered herself down yet again, continuing the process. My mind drifted south as I felt Jesslyn constrict me as she came. She lifted herself after she finished and spun around. She urged Amanda to lick her while she fucked, and began to bounce on my lap again. Amanda promptly leaned forward and prodded her tongue into Jess's pussy, with her finger probing her tight asshole. Sam and Val moved over and scissored next to us. Eventually, I felt my climax approaching fast. I tensed a bit, a bead of sweat rolling down my back, as Jess sped up to ludicrous speeds (I love SpaceBalls). Samantha and Val let out increasingly erotic moans, and Amanda's pussy clamped around my tongue. The grass below Sam and Valerie dampened as they came. Amanda showered my face yet again, while Jesslyn's speedometer obviously hasn't reached its maximum speed. She pounded down with unimaginable acceleration, and I felt her tighten. She stopped at the hilt and came, gripping me even harder. I clenched my cheeks as I spewed my sticky seed into her warm honey pot. She, in turn, ejaculated her own warm juices into Amanda's waiting mouth. Jess held composure for a moment, tongue rolled out, before falling forward, dwelling in past and present pleasure. She lay on the grass until Sam squirmed over and poked at my cock.

"Aww... It was my turn too." She said with big puppy dog eyes, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was spent for the time being. Amanda and Valerie where getting dressed, so Sam joined them. As she got up, she gave me a wink. "Don't worry, my time will _come._" And with that, she joined the other girls. I retreated back to my own clothes and got dressed hastily. When I came back, Jesslyn was still a moaning pile lying on the ground. Amanda gave me a look and said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

* * *

"Where have you be- HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT YOU!" Jamie said as I returned from my little "adventure". She ran up and grabbed my face, inspecting my ruffled hair, and my dirty shirt. "What happened! You look terrible."

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I bet everyone loves to hear that." She seemed to regret mentioning my physical status. I punched her lightly in the arm. "I'm only kidding. Don't worry about it. It's a long story."

"AJS?" She said with her usual upset face on.

"AJS_V_." I said.

"V?" She asked. "V who?"

"You know Valerie?"

"P.?"

"Yep." I said. She looked at me sympathetically and gave me a big hug.

"You poor, poor boy..." She then released me and whirled around. "We've got five minutes. Race you to the boat!"

"Oh no you don't!" I said, running after her. She laughed as I caught up and passed her. I spun around and ran backwards. "How's it goin'?" I asked suavely. The coolness of my act was washed away when I tripped on a rock and did a backwards roll. I spread out my hands and rolled backwards over my shoulder. I pushed off, years of martial arts paying off for my upper arm strength. Not bothering to dust off my shoulders, I took off after her.

* * *

**Alrighty guys. There's chapter 7! It's short, I know, but Chapter 8 will be very, _very_ long. I'm finishing that up, but it'll take a little while. I'll have that up hopefully soon, but I have a huge load on my shoulders. I have my Black Belt Tea Ceremony Saturday. That's when I'll get my personal black belt. The one I have now is just a hand-me-down that's temporary. Wish me luck guys! I'll need it...**


End file.
